


Sail Away With Me

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cas plays a little hard to get :P, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Dean, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Frottage, Gay Castiel, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Not Dean/Cas but Dean/Crowley, POV Dean Winchester, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Top Castiel, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: “Can I take your drink, sir?”Dean sighed at the voice above him.“Yeah, sure. Could I have another one?”The redheaded waitress pursed her lips in disapproval and said, “Coming right up.”This was supposed to be a fun vacation. But Dean could not have been enjoying himself less."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I haven't been writing as much because I've been really busy and I've been having a lot of health anxiety lately! But that's going to change, and this is going to be a series!

“Can I take your drink, sir?”

Dean sighed at the voice above him.

“Yeah, sure. Could I have another one?”

The redheaded waitress pursed her lips in disapproval and said, “Coming right up.”

This was supposed to be a fun vacation. But Dean could not have been enjoying himself less.

It had all started when he caught his boyfriend, Crowley, in bed with another man. He wasn’t in love with the guy, he just thought that they understood one another on a certain level. It had been a huge blow to his ego.

He had spent the week after lying on his ratty futon, watching Dr. Sexy re-reruns, and drinking about 4 beers a day.

His brother, seeing what a mess Dean was, managed to sweet-talk his girlfriend, Jessica, into giving him a hefty discount from the Celestial Seas cruise, soon to leave in July. Jess was a crew member of the ship, and had a couple of discounts stored up that she wasn’t using.

Dean was quick to take the offer. Free food and alcohol, awesome parties, and hot guys and girls? Sign him the hell up!

But so far, things had been lackluster. Sure, there were copious amounts of food and alcohol, like promised. But it felt like something was missing. Something important.

Dean shook his head out of his hazy thoughts. There was no point being a whiny, miserable, son of a bitch. He was sitting on a cozy chair, in the middle of the friggin ocean, with endless martini’s coming his way, for fuck’s sake!

“Bad day?” A gravelly voice questioned.

“Nah. Just have to stop being such a downer.” Dean replied, removing his sunglasses, and rubbing his eyes.

“I get that,” the voice answered back, “sometimes I get in those moods too.”

Dean turned his head to look at the owner of the voice, and almost fell off his chair.

Holy shit! Dean didn’t know if he just died and went to heaven, because sat next to him was the hottest guy he had ever seen in his life. And he had seen many.

The guy had these brilliant blue eyes that were currently looking at him in amusement. His hair looked like he had just gone a rough round in the sack, and his lips were slightly chapped and pink.

“You okay there?” The guy asked with a slight smile, after Dean was finished ogling him.

“Uh-wh-what, yeah. Just lost in thought is all.”

Dean prided himself on his quick save, righting himself back in his chair.

“I’m Castiel.” The guy said.

“Dean,” he answered back quick, before taking a second to process what he just heard. “Wait, hold up, did you just say your name was Castiel?”

“Yes.” Castiel said, furrowing his eyebrow.

“Well,” Dean let out an awkward chuckle, “Not to be a jackass, but that’s an odd choice to name your son.”

“You’re not the first, nor will you be the last to comment on that.” Castiel said, taking a sip of his cognac.

“If it’s okay with you, I think I’ll just call you Cas.” Dean grumbled, the effects of his martini’s starting to settle in.

“That’s fine.” Cas said, smiling, eyes scanning up and down over his body.

“Well hello there”, Dean’s slightly tipsy mind supplied.

The waitress from before came back with his martini, “Here you go, sir. This is the last one I’m allowed to serve you.”

Dean nodded, thanked her, and accepted the drink, sipping at it nonchalantly.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas asked. “Not to be nosy or anything, I’ve just noticed you’ve been drinking a lot.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “My boyfriend just broke up with me before I came here. S’not that big a deal.”

“I can tell you’re hurting a bit. It is a big deal.”

Dean huffed, starting to feel really lightheaded now. He was starting to think he wasn’t so tipsy anymore, now he was scaling into full on drunk territory. “I think I’ll be heading back to my room.” Dean said, standing up from his chair, almost falling over. God, he felt like he was about to vomit.

Cas quickly caught him and said, “I’ll walk you back, if that’s alright.”

Dean shrugged, if he was slightly less drunk he’d protest he was fine, but the guy was hot and his decision making was impaired.

They headed back inside and Cas escorted him into the elevator, strong, firm hands gripping his shoulders pleasantly.

They reached Dean’s room after Dean grumbled which number and deck it was, and by now Dean was halfway slumped over onto Cas, the other man holding him up.

Dean flopped down on his bed with a grunt. The last thing he saw and heard before passing out was, “Goodbye, Dean,” and Cas leaving his room while shutting the door.

Dean had an amazing dream about Cas, only Cas had beautiful black wings, and angel powers.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, fuck.”

He was NEVER drinking again. And he knew he said that every time he woke up to a killer hangover, but he was serious this time.

His head felt like it was full of nails, and his whole body ached from the weird position when he passed out on his bed.

Dean groaned as he pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked at the clock. 8:30 pm. Huh. He was knocked out cold for a solid 6 hours. Guess he wasn’t getting much sleep tonight.

Changing his shirt and popping a couple of breath mints he decided to take a walk around the ship. Maybe some fresh air would do him good.

Passing by the carousel, he cursed himself for not taking an aspirin before he ventured out and about. The jingle of the bells sounded more like a concert on full blast to him than a cheerful tune.

At least there was a nice breeze flowing throughout the ship.

He decided to buy himself a delicious-smelling cheeseburger from one of the on-board restaurants, and perused his surroundings.

There was a brave little girl trying to make it to the top of the rock-wall, while her mother cheered her on from below. 2 women were passionately kissing by the candy shop, and there was an older man smoking a cigar while looking out at the ocean.

More time must have passed than he realized because soon enough there were only about 2 other people on the dock besides Dean.

11:00. Well, it couldn’t hurt to walk around a little bit more, could it? 

As he passed Deck 7, he idly wondered what Sam was doing right now. Probably already asleep. Nerd.

Dean shook his head, grinning a bit at that.

He paused to a stop outside a club venue. Squinting at the sign on the door, he read it was LGBT night.

Promising himself not to drink anything, he tentatively made his way in, pausing to show his ID to the bouncer.

Thankfully the loud music didn’t hurt his head too badly, his hangover having mercifully worn off a bit.

Some loud Calvin Harris remix was blasting over the speakers, and various lesbian and gay couples were paired up already, grinding to the beat.

He decided to stand by the wall with a few other hopeful people, and scope out the rest of the club.

His heart thudded against his chest when he saw a certain familiar figure dancing among the crowd.

Dean made his way over to Cas and tapped him on the shoulder, grinning.

“Oh, hey!” Cas’s face turned from confusion to recognition. “How are you?”

“Still working off a killer hangover, but I’m better. You?”

Cas had to shout to be heard over the booming bass of a Britney Spears song, “I’m having a great day! I finished my book, went to the gym, and met a cute guy earlier.”

Dean deflated a little inside when he heard that. Did that mean Cas was taken? Well, that sucked.

“Oh. That’s cool, I guess.”

Cas frowned a bit and shouted, “Hey, do you wanna leave? It’s a bit too loud in here for my taste.”

Dean shrugged and said, “Sure!”

They left the club, walking so close that Dean could feel their hands brush.

Cas was sweaty from dancing, and was wearing a blue top that matched his eyes nicely. Dean couldn’t stop staring.

“Where do you want to go?” Dean asked. There weren’t many places still open on the cruise at this time of night, besides bars and clubs.

“I actually know a place I think you might like.” Cas said, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

They went up 3 flights of stairs, and walked down the stateroom hallways for about 10 minutes. Dean was about to ask where the hell Cas was taking him when they finally reached the end of the hallway, and Cas opened a door leading out to a deck.

“Wow,” Dean breathed, surveying his surroundings.

They were on a deck on the right side of the ship. It wasn’t huge, but it had the perfect view of the ocean, and they could see the faraway twinkling lights of Cozumel.

“I know right. I was just exploring around one day, and found this place. Nobody knows about it, it’s the perfect place to just take in your surroundings and get away from the cigarette smoke.”

Dean nodded, leaning over the edge of the ship. He felt Cas sidle up next to him, and they stared out at the sea in silence for a couple of minutes, taking in the view.

“So where are you from?” Cas asked, breaking the silence.

“Kansas,” he replied, seeing Cas’s eyebrows go up. “Yeah, it’s pretty far away. My brother scored me a ticket from his girlfriend. She works here. I needed it after….” Dean shook his head.

“After what?” Cas asked, leaning closer.

“Well earlier I told you my dick of a boyfriend recently broke up with me. Well, that’s a little broad of a statement, I actually found him cheating on me, in bed with another man. It wasn’t a huge surprise, I just-It was a huge confidence breaker, y’know?”

Cas nodded, sympathy in his eyes.

“Anyways, enough about me. Where are you from?”

“Florida,” Cas answered. “So, it wasn’t too far away.”

“And is that it?” Dean prompted.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know man, I just wanna get to know you better. How about this? We play a game. For everything you tell me about yourself, I have to tell you something in return.”

Cas smiled, “Sounds fair enough.”

“I’ll start. My favorite color is blue.”

Cas pursed his lips, thinking of something to say, “I have 6 siblings.”

“Woah!” Dean said in surprise.

“Your turn.” Cas smirked.

“I have a younger brother named Sam. We’re super close.” Dean replied.

Cas was silent for a second, thinking of something to say. “My parents kicked me out of the house when I was 17 after they found out I was gay. They’re very religious.”

Dean laid a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. That’s terrible.”

Cas shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not as torn up about it as I used to be, but sometimes I still ask myself why. Why would they just disown their son for something he can’t help? And I still don’t understand.”

Dean nodded and said, “I get that. My dad never kicked me out, but when he found out I was bi he threw a fit. He still hasn’t really accepted it.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas said.

They stood in silence for a couple of solemn seconds, the sounds of some party from the deck above them filling the air.

Lightening the moment, Dean turned to Cas with a crooked smile, “Alright, so you’ve seen earlier today how I have a love for the martini’s here. What’s your poison of choice?”

Cas thought for a moment and said, “I like the rare glass of whiskey when I’m home alone with my cats watching tv. But I’m not a huge fan of alcohol in general. I only tend to drink it when I’m bored or trying to impress someone.” Cas winked at him so quick, Dean was sure he was imagining it.

Dean chuckled a bit at that and asked, “How many cats do you have?”

“3.” Cas answered, smiling. “They’re very stubborn and grouchy. Do you have any pets?”

“Nah,” Dean said, shaking his head. “That’s more my brother. He’s a huge dog person.”

Checking his phone, Dean was shocked to see it was now 2:00 am. Had they really been talking for that long.

Cas yawned and said, “Wow, it’s pretty late, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “Time really flies when you’re having fun.”

If it wasn’t so dark out, Dean would’ve seen Cas blush at that.

“I should be heading back to my room.” Cas said, scratching his arm. “I have an excursion tomorrow. Well, I guess technically today.”

“C’mon, I’ll walk you back.” Dean said with a charming grin.

While they walked back, they talked about their plans for later. Cas was going to go parasailing for the first time, which he was pretty nervous about. The thought of Cas sailing in the air reminded Dean of his dream from earlier, of Cas’s wings.

They finally reached Cas’s room. “Well, this is it.” Cas said, putting his hands in the back pockets of his shorts.

“Maybe if we’re lucky we’ll bump into each other later.” Dean said hopefully.

Cas crooked a smile. “Maybe. You know where to find me now.” He said, gesturing to his room number.

Dean wanted to kiss Cas so badly. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Cas leaned in slightly, and Dean’s eyes closed, leaning in too.

Soft lips grazed his cheek, and then the moment was over as quick as it began. He opened his eyes to see Cas’s deviant smirk.

“Good night, Dean.” He said, slipping inside his room, and closing the door.

Dean’s fingers brushed where Cas’s lips were a moment ago.

Bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 10:30 when Dean finally woke up.

After he dropped Cas off at his room, it took him a good hour after to fall asleep, his mind replaying their almost-kiss over and over.

After drinking some water, Dean dressed in a light t-shirt and some shorts. They had finally arrived in Cozumel overnight, and Dean opened the door to his balcony to look outside.

It was beautiful. Marimba music played loudly from below on the pier, and he could see families frolicking on the nearby beach.

Most people had left the ship early to catch their excursions, so it was pretty empty when Dean went to go grab breakfast at the buffet.

Since he finally had wifi, he decided to call Sam.

“Hey!” His little brother’s cheerful voice came through the phone. “How’s the cruise so far? Did you meet anyone you like?”

“Good,” he said, smiling at how Cas’s face popped up in his head. “And, uh… Yeah I have met someone.”

“What’s their name?” Sam asked excitedly. 

No one had disliked Crowley more than Sam, and he had been furious when he heard the news about how Crowley had cheated. Since then he’d tried to hook him up with some mutual friends, but despite his best efforts the wound was just too fresh.

“Cas. Castiel.”

“Cool,” his brother said, the relief in his tone evident even over the phone. “How are you enjoying Cozumel?”

“I actually haven’t left the ship yet. I’m about to, just finishing up breakfast.”

“Well, have fun! And hey, don’t hold yourself back from being with this Castiel guy. You deserve to be happy.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah, thanks for the advice, mom. How’s it going with you and Jess?”

He heard a deep breath being inhaled through the phone before Sam told the news in excitement, “She’s pregnant!”

Dean almost choked on his orange juice, having to pound on his chest a couple of times, “What? Oh my god, congratulations dude! That’s awesome news!”

“Yeah! I know it’s pretty early but we’re already thinking of names. I’m thinking if it’s a boy we name it Jack, and if it’s a girl we name it Alex. Jess likes my choices.”

“Wow,” Dean said, chuckling to himself, “My baby brother’s gonna be a dad. I’m gonna be an uncle.” He actually had to suppress a couple of tears. Manly tears, mind you.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you waiting. Have fun dude, and call as soon as you can.”

“Will do. Bye Sammy.”

“Bye Dean.”

He hung up his cell, and finished the rest of his breakfast, still hung up on the fact that Sam was going to be a father.

After packing his bag full of sunscreen, and the newest Stephen King book, Dean made his way down to the lowest deck, scanning his keycard and finally leaving the ship.

The air smelled like salt water and delicious food coming from the nearby seaside restaurant. He perused the many vendors selling jewelry, art, and other various items.

He decided to buy a coconut scented candle for Jess, a new watch for Sammy, and a rattle for their baby.

After that he walked around the streets, checking out the beautiful buildings and beaches, eventually settling down with his book on one of the beaches.

After reading about half of his book, he realized it was getting a bit late and decided to head back to the ship before it set sail again.

He didn’t realize just how hot and sweaty he had gotten until he had made it back onto the almost freezing atmosphere of the lower deck.

Dean decided to take a quick shower and change into a new shirt and pair of shorts, before leaning over the edge of the balcony to watch the waving crowds as the ship set sail again, the bright lights of Cozumel eventually getting farther and farther away.

His body was starting to crave the burn that came with drinking a nice glass of whiskey. Dean closed his eyes and sighed deeply, eventually giving into the urge and making his way over to one of the many on-board bars.

Just as he was tilting back a cold glass of bourbon, he heard a familiar voice at his side, “Bad day?”

A slight smirk started to play on his lips as he finished the glass. “Actually, no. Pretty damn good day if I do say so myself. Got a lot accomplished. My ever-present alcoholism just reared its ugly head.”

“Ah,” Cas said, ordering a bloody mary. “Nice self-deprecating humor you got there.”

“Not self-deprecating if it’s the truth.” Dean mumbled.

Limiting himself to 1 glass of alcohol for the day, Dean focused his attention on Cas. “What about you? How did parasailing go?”

Cas snorted, taking a small sip of his drink, “I puked. As expected. But it was fun. Besides the embarrassment of sitting in vomit-stained shorts while my fellow group members tried to disguise their disgust.”

Dean laughed, shaking his head. “Wow, that’s, um, rough. Sorry about that, man.”

Cas finished his drink, “It’s fine. I’m sure I’ll never see those people ever again. It is a big ship, after all.”

“Hell yeah it is.”

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, the only sounds present were that of other conversations and the soft, tinny music playing over the speakers.

“What do you say we blow this joint?” Dean eventually asked, turning to Cas.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. “Is that some way of asking if you want to go get high with me?”

Dean laughed so hard he nearly keeled over.

 

 

They walked around the ship for a bit, hands occasionally brushing, making Dean blush like a teenager.

It wasn’t long until they both were hungry, having skipped lunch to go exploring.

Cas wanted to try out the frou-frou restaurant on the ship, but it was formal night and Dean was dressed casually, so that was a no.

They eventually decided on the sushi restaurant nearby that Cas also was interested in. Dean personally wasn’t into sushi, but he wanted to impress Cas, so if he had to eat some raw fish, well, he had done crazier things for people he liked.

Halfway through their meal of sashimi, Cas put down his chopsticks, “Okay, this is painful to watch.”

“What?” Dean lifted his head, trying not to let the disgust show on his face from the piece of seaweed he currently had in his mouth.

“Your poorly concealed disgust doesn’t fool me Dean Winchester. Why didn’t you just say you didn’t like sushi? We could’ve gone to eat somewhere else if you wanted.” Cas said.

“Well, um,” Dean said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. What the hell was he supposed to say?

Cas made a “go on” gesture.

“I-I really like you Cas. Like a LOT. I guess I was just trying to impress you, is all.”

Cas’s face softened. “Well, that makes two of us. I’ve drank more alcohol around you than I have in the last 3 months when I’m alone.”

Dean laughed. “Really? You were trying to impress me?”

Cas shook his head fondly. “I swear, didn’t you hear what I said earlier? How I only really ever drink if I’m trying to impress someone I find attractive?”

Dean did remember Cas saying that. He was suddenly kicking himself for being such a dumbass.

“How about this,” Cas started, “How about we stop trying to impress each other and just be ourselves. Because I like you Dean. And now that I know for sure that you like me, there’s no need for pretending anymore.”

“Deal.” Dean nodded, allowing Cas to finish the rest of his sushi, and buy him a nice, fat hamburger after they left the restaurant.

Swiping a finger at the corner of Dean’s mouth to wipe off a bit of grease, Cas unceremoniously popped the finger in his mouth, moaning at the taste.

Dean suddenly felt hot all over, and struggled to not let his growing erection show. He guessed he wasn’t doing such a good job if the smirk on Cas’s face was any indication.

Much like the night before, Dean walked Cas to his door, and said goodnight. However, unlike the night before, he was given a soft kiss on his lips, that he eagerly chased.

Letting out a little whimper when Cas pulled away, he wasn’t expecting the light kiss on his hand.

A hushed, “Good night, Dean,” was said, and this time Dean walked back to his room, feeling happier than he had the entire time he’d been on the cruise so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of past Crowley/Dean relationship. Nothing untoward happens, but I wrote their relationship as an unhealthy one, so if that bothers you I would recommend to stop reading after Dean takes a shower :)

Knock, knock, knock.

Dean was quickly awoken by the sharp raps at his door. He glanced at the clock. 12:00 pm.

He wiped a hand over his face, and pulled on some sweatpants, trying to make himself look slightly presentable.

Dean was shocked to see who was on the other end of the door.

“Hey!” Cas said, grinning brightly at him.

Dean cleared his throat and said, “Cas! What are you doing here?”

“I came by to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me. Did I wake you?” Cas asked, eyebrows furrowed when he noticed Dean’s state of dress.

“Yeah, but it’s fine, I was sleeping way too late. Anyways, I’d love to have lunch with you. Just give me a second to get dressed?”

After obsessing for a good 2 minutes over what shirt he should wear, he quickly chose a faded olive one before stepping out into the hallway with Cas.

“Did you sleep well?” Cas asked him, eyes scanning up and down his frame.

“Yeah,” He said raspily, wishing he had some water. “You?”

“Very well. I had a very interesting dream.” Cas said, with a mirthful smirk.

Interesting dream? The hell did that mea-

Oh.

Dean felt a warmth spreading across his face and resisted the urge to grin. “That is interesting.”

They chose to eat at the buffet by the pool, Dean choosing to load up on some steak fries and hot dogs, and Cas opting for a health mix of collard greens, a fruit salad, and an apple.

“So, what did you dream about?” Cas asked spooning some strawberries into his mouth.

“Nothing, actually. Guess I was so tired last night I didn’t have any.”

“My apologies. I have to stop keeping you up all night.”

Dean resisted the urge to blush again, and wondered how this man made him feel like he was in junior high all over again.

“So, Cas, do you have any excursions for Belize?”

They had another day at sea before reaching their next destination, and Dean was starting to regret not booking any excursions beforehand. He knew he was a cruise ship newbie, but when he saw the pictures on deck of people parasailing and riverboat riding in the gallery while passing by with Cas last night, he felt an intense pang of regret.

“I do, actually. I’m going ziplining.”

Dean nodded, and thought about how fun that sounded. He had never been ziplining and he felt like he was missing out.

Possibly seeing his regret, Cas said, “You know, you could come with me tomorrow. Maybe you can’t zipline, but you could watch and take pictures.”

“That sounds great. It’d be fun seeing you totally freak out. Maybe almost as fun as actually ziplining.” Dean joked, a jovial grin on his face.

“I’ll have you know, I will not ‘freak out.’ I was very calm during yesterday’s parasailing excursion.”

“Really? Is that why you puked?” Dean asked, smirking.

Cas feigned offence, but Dean could see him resisting the urge to laugh, the corners of his mouth trembling. “Shut up.”

 

 

 

After finishing their meal, they parted ways, making plans to see the ice show later tonight, and having dinner afterwards at the formal restaurant.

Dean would be lying if he said he hadn’t immediately rushed back to his room, thrown open his closet and put out his fanciest tux and dress shoes.

After that, he took a shower and contemplated shaving his rapidly growing scruff, before deciding to keep it, hoping Cas liked beard burn.

Wait, wait, wait, hold on, beard burn? Where the hell did that come from, Winchester? As far as he knew, he and Cas were taking it slow. Anticipating anything more was just setting himself up for disappointment.

Oh, but Dean really wanted to kiss Cas. To have those sloppy make outs, and late night fumblings in the dark.

He wanted it, yearned for it, sure, but was he really ready for that yet? So soon after Crowley?

Dean shook his head. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure anymore, his giddy mood spoiled by the remembrance of his bastard of an ex-boyfriend.

To say him and Crowley had gone too fast in their relationship would’ve been a major understatement. They had already slept together after only knowing each other for 30 minutes, max.

He still remembers the day they met like it was yesterday.

It was a cold November’s night, and Dean was walking home after Sam and Jess’s engagement party. He was a block or two away from his house when a fancy looking black car pulled up next to him, rolling the window’s down.

“Hello there, handsome. What’s a fine lad like you doing strolling out here alone so late at night?”

He remembers the shivers that came from him upon hearing the rich, accented voice of the stranger.

“Just walking home. I just left a party early.”

“Charming man, you deserve much finer means of transportation than walking alone this late. It’s unsafe.”

Dean bit his lip coyly, the cold air outside turning his nose a faint pink, “How do I know it’s not unsafe in there with you?”

Crowley’s voice was irresistible, he remembered, like molten caramel, “Guess you’ll have to find out.”

Cut to 10 minutes later, Dean had all but thrown himself into Crowley’s lap, and Crowley had to pull into an abandoned alleyway, so no one would see them having the roughest sex of Dean’s life in the back of the expensive Jaguar.

The next morning when he was making himself coffee, Crowley called, having gave his number after they finished, and dropping Dean off at his house.

And so they began sleeping together almost every other day, either at Dean’s house or Crowley’s McMansion. It had started with sex, and ended with sex, in a way.

Dean wouldn’t go so far as to say it was an abusive relationship, but it certainly wasn’t the pinnacle of healthy relationships either, if that made sense.

Him and Crowley had no real connection, hell, he didn’t even really remember when their relationship went from a booty-call to actual dating. It just gradually happened, without Dean even realizing.

Crowley was tantalizing, almost addictive, to Dean. He made Dean feel sexy, desirable, and worthy, in a way. And when it was over, Dean wasn’t upset at the prospect of losing the other man, more so upset at the fact that it was all a well-dressed and presented lie. Crowley may have found him sexy, desirable, and worthy in the beginning but him cheating and leaving him for another man made Dean feel anything but. It had completely shattered his confidence.

Even though he was undeniably attracted and drawn to Cas, and wanted to have sex with him, he was almost relieved in a way, that their relationship was going slow. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the mess of his last relationship.

Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wasn’t going to let Crowley spoil his mood. He was going on a date tonight with Cas, and they were going to have a great time.

And he knew that Cas would never rush him into anything he wasn’t ready to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for referenced/past homophobia and mentions of Dean's alcoholism.

It was 9:00.

Dean took a deep breath and waited for Cas’s knock on his door.

He hadn’t been this nervous for a date since the 7th grade when he asked Barbara Vincent, the most popular girl in their school, to have dinner with him at Olive Garden.

That date hadn’t gone so well, and Dean hoped this one was nothing like that.

Dean was torn out of his thoughts at the knock on his door, and he stood up so quickly he almost knocked over the lamp on his bedside table.

It was time.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said. He was wearing a 3-piece black suit that looked absolutely scrumptious on him.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said back, smiling like a goddamn fool. “You look nice tonight.”

“As do you,” Cas responded, holding out his arm. Dean took it, and Cas said, “This is my first time seeing you in a suit, and I have to say, you clean up well.”

“Exactly my thoughts on you,” Dean said, grinning.

They made their way down to Deck 4 where the ice skating rink was, and settled into their seats. They had gotten there a bit early because Cas had told him these things fill up rather quickly.

After everyone had filed in, the show finally began, and Dean shifted around excitedly in his seat. Tonight’s performance was based off the Prince and the Pauper, and he couldn’t wait to see it.

Halfway through the performance he felt a hand slip into his, and turned his head to look at Cas. Cas was completely immersed in the show, but he thought he saw a bit of a smirk gracing the other man’s face.

 

 

“So, how did you enjoy the show?” Cas asked once they had filed out of the rink.

“It was awesome! I don’t know how in the hell those performers can move like that on the ice when I can’t even move my ass 2 feet before falling on my ass, but it was just….awesome!”

“I agree, those men and women must have fantastic strength and agility to be able to keep themselves together. When I was younger I enjoyed ice skating myself, but to do what they do…. I could never do that.”

“You ice skated when you were younger?” Dean tilted his head curiously.

“Yeah, it was for about a year or so when I was 14. I did it secretly. When my parents found out they forced me to quit and start going to bible study classes. They claimed it was an activity unfitting for a young man.” Cas said, using finger quotes, anger evident in his tone.

“That’s awful. No offense, but your parents sound awful.” Dean proclaimed.

“No offense taken. They are awful people. I barely speak to them anymore.”

“My dad is somewhat of the same. He, um, found me kissing another boy when I was 16 and wasn’t too happy. Tried to force every type of manly stereotype onto me after that. Probably thought he was ‘curing me’.”

Cas cracked a bitter smile and remarked, “Some parents we have, huh?”

“Tell me about it.” Dean grumbled. 

 

 

They finally arrived at the fancy French restaurant on board, and took their seats, Cas having made prior reservations.

“Well,” Dean said, opening the menu. “Not to sound horribly predictable, but I think I’ll take a chance on the escargot tonight.”

“I’m thinking of trying the Soupe a L’oignon.” Cas said shutting his menu and laying it flat on the table.

Their waitress came around, but before she left Cas asked for a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon.

“My treat,” Cas said, winking. His face suddenly fell. “Oh shit, I forgot you had…. problems with alcohol. Do you want me to flag her down and undo the order?”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Dean protested. “Just…don’t let me drink too much okay?”

Cas nodded, and the waitress appeared with their appetizers.

“So,” Cas said, pouring himself a glass of red wine. “I never asked, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a mechanic,” Dean said sipping tentatively at his first glass of the wine. Wine wasn’t his go-to drink of choice to get black out drunk, but he was still being careful. He hadn’t had a drink in 2 days, and although he wasn’t going to go cold turkey, he was trying to at least limit his alcohol intake to a healthy amount.

“Nice,” Cas said. “I do love a man who’s good with his hands.”

He winked once more, and Dean found himself smirking. “Oh really? What do you do?”

“I am a doctor.”

“Well,” Dean purred, “Not to be too forward, but that’s one of my kinks.”

Cas smirked and said in a low tone, “That’s just perfect.”

Their flirting was interrupted by the arrival of their main course and Dean was almost thankful because he didn’t think it would do well to walk out of a place like this sporting a boner.

“Mmm,” Cas said moaning, “This is delicious, Dean. Try some.”

He leaned over to give Dean a spoonful, tilting his fingers under Dean’s chin.

The soup was delicious, but all Dean could think about was Cas’s fingers under his chin. His whole body felt like it was buzzing from the contact, and Dean wondered if this was what happened when Cas barely touched him, what it would feel like when they slept together.

Slow Winchester, he reminded himself. They were keeping their steady pace for now, despite the flirting.

They eventually finished their meal, Cas walking Dean back to his door.

Dean eagerly leaned into a kiss, and Cas let out a soft noise of arousal at their lips meeting.

He quickly took control, Dean’s back hitting his door, their hips flush and working against each other.

Cas was sucking a hickey into Dean’s neck when Dean said with a moan, “Cas, baby, wait.”

Cas immediately stepped back, concern etching his features. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

“I’m fine,” Dean said, panting a little. “Yeah, if it’s okay, could we stop? I just want to take it slow for now, if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Cas said, kissing Dean’s forehead. “We’ll go as slow as you want.”

He was the perfect gentleman, not prying for information or pressuring Dean, leaving him with a light kiss and a promise to wake him up tomorrow for their excursion plans.

After changing out his clothes and settling into bed, Dean fell asleep easily, a peaceful smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas woke him up as promised at 7:00, and Dean let him linger in his room while he showered and got dressed.

Wrapped in only a towel, he noticed Cas staring and smirked. “See something you like there?”

This time it was Cas’s turn to be flustered and Dean prided himself on his victory.

After getting dressed and filling up his bag with water and sunscreen, they left off the ship, surveying the beautiful surroundings of Belize.

“Wow,” Dean breathed. The water was a gorgeous sparkling blue-green color, and not too many people were blocking the view, thanks to their early departure off the ship.

“I know right. This isn’t my first time seeing it, but it sure as hell never gets old.”

Dean turned his head to look at Cas, “You’ve been here before?”

Cas took a swig of water, “Yep. I’ve gone on a couple of cruises before. The last time I came here was 2014. Not on this ship, but a similar one.”

They strolled around, and Cas bought Dean some ice cream, since they didn’t have to be at the excursion until 9:00.

“Mmm,” Dean said, moaning at the taste. “This is delicious, try some.”

Cas surprised him when, instead of taking the cone, he opted to kiss Dean, tongues mingling. The sweet taste of Cas and butterscotch was the perfect aphrodisiac.

“Hmm,” Cas hummed. “That is pretty sweet.”

Dean’s face was flushed, and not from the heat.

To repay Cas for the ice cream, Dean decided to buy Cas a string bracelet from one of the street vendors when the other man’s back was turned.

Carrying his purchase in one hand, Dean snuck up behind Cas, sliding his arms around Cas’s waist.

“Guess who?” he whispered, delighted when he felt the bodily shiver that went through Cas.

“You’re irresistible, you know that?”

Dean smirked, “Well, guess what I got you,” he said, spinning Cas around and holding up the bracelet.

“Dean,” Cas smiled, taking the bracelet and slipping it on his wrist. “I love it. Thank you so much.”

Dean enthusiastically returned the kiss Cas gave him, uncaring of who saw.

That made the moment all the sweeter, seeing as how he always made sure not to kiss Crowley in public when they were dating, for fear that some homophobic asshole would see. Or worse, his father.

But no one yelled at them when they were kissing. No one jeered or punched them or called them slurs. People passed by uncaring that two men were passionately kissing.

Dean felt more happy and at peace with himself than he had in a long time.

The moment was unfortunately broken when Cas pulled away and sighed. “All I want to do is stand here and kiss you forever, but we have to start walking to the excursion if we don’t want to miss it.”

Dean pecked him gently one last time, and threaded their fingers together, “Lead the way then.”

 

 

Holy shit.

“That’s really high, Cas. Like really fucking high. Are you sure you want to do it?” 

“Well, if I don’t, I lose the money I paid to sign up for it. So, yeah.”

“I’d rather lose some money than die.”

Cas shook his head fondly, “I’m not gonna die, Dean. They make 100% sure everything is safe before anyone goes on.

Dean gulped as he watched a young couple go ziplining side by side together. “I could never do that.”

“Fear of heights?” Cas smirked.

“Yeah, you could say that. I’m terrified of planes.”

“I’ll be okay,” Cas said, cupping Dean’s face and pulling him in for a soft kiss. “It’s cute how you’re so worried, though.”

Dean scratched the back of his neck, “I just don’t want my boyfriend to die in some tragic ziplining accident, is that so bad?”

“Not at all. In fact, it makes me love you even more.”

Wait. Love?

He didn’t have a chance to respond before Cas was next in line, and Dean had to quickly make his way over to the zipline ended.

Cas loved him.

Dean felt literal, not kidding, butterflies in his fucking stomach.

Did he love Cas back?

Uh, hell fucking yeah, he did. Despite his best efforts not to fall to fast, the answer came quickly to him. Cas was the best boyfriend he ever had, and he fell pretty quickly.

Maybe Cas was just kidding though. Or maybe it just kind of slipped out, but he didn’t mean it?

Dean hoped that wasn’t the case. That Cas had fallen just as quickly and hard as he did.

As Cas came to a slow stop at the end of the zipline, Dean thought he looked a bit nervous. But didn’t he just say he wasn’t afraid of the zipline?

“How was it?” Dean asked, putting his hands shyly in his pockets.

“Great, uh,” Cas said, scratching the back of his head.

Dean had thought he’d been about to say something important but he settled with, “We should head back to the ship.”

“Okay,” Dean shrugged.

As they walked back to the ship, things felt a little tense and their hands kept accidentally brushing, which wasn’t helping matters.

They said goodbye at the door of Dean’s room, and as Dean flopped onto the bed, sweaty and out of breath, he kept asking himself one thing.

What the fuck just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I kinda wrote it in the heat of the moment (hehe) after finishing the last chapter :P
> 
> Warnings: Dean's alcoholism.

Things got a bit…. awkward between them after that.

Cas didn’t show up at his door looking up to hang out after he told Dean he loved him.

Or did he?

Dean wasn’t even sure anymore. He wasn’t sure if Cas said it seriously or if he was just joking around, and it was honestly stressing Dean out.

He was tired and didn’t sleep the night before. Dean put his head in his hands and groaned.

He had to do something. Anything.

It had been 2 days without seeing Cas, and he definitely knew something was wrong.

He felt so helpless just sitting here like a duck, but he didn’t want to confront Cas about it for the fear that Cas was just joking around when he said it.

He felt the familiar sensation at the back of his throat, and groaned harder.

He had been sober for almost 3 days now. Which was easier when you’ve been the happiest version of yourself in a long time, and had an amazing boyfriend to distract you.

But with nothing to distract him, and the fact that he felt stressed and miserable, he couldn’t control his urge to drink himself into a stupor.

Before he knew it, he was picking up the room phone and ordering beer after beer after beer.

Soon enough the stress and anxiety faded away and he felt almost giddy.

He wanted to see Cas. Right now.

 

 

After stumbling drunkenly to Cas’s deck and room number, he rapped on the door, giggling at the thought of seeing his boyfriend.

Cas’s eyes widened when he saw who it was at the door. “Dean, what are you doing here?”

Dean swayed slightly on his feet and mumbled, “S’been too long since I saw you last.”

“Are you drunk?” Cas asked in disbelief, putting a hand on Dean’s arm to steady him.

Dean giggled again. “Maybeee.”

Cas ushered Dean inside his room, and instructed him to sit down on the bed.

He left momentarily and came back with a tall glass of water. “Drink this.”

Dean did, and Cas sat across from him. “Dean, what’s going on? I thought you were getting better with drinking.”

Dean’s eyes filled with tears, “I was but then you left with no reason,” he slurred drunkenly. “Where have you been, Cas?”

Cas’s face became sympathetic and he cupped Dean’s face, “Oh, Dean.”

“I- “he hiccupped, “I love you, Cas.”

He heard Cas gasp, but suddenly felt so so so tired, and dropped down on the pillow.

After a few moments he felt a warm hand caressing his hair, and sighed.

“We’ll talk in the morning. Go to sleep Dean.” Cas whispered.

Before Dean knew it, he was asleep, just like Cas wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm thinking of ending this fic soon, maybe another 2 or 3 chapters left. Also, who else is scared of this net neutrality thing? I spend approximately 80% of my day reading fanfiction on here, if they repeal net neutrality it'll be awful. Hoping for the best. Warnings for this chapter: Dean's alcoholism.

“Unghh”

Dean felt like someone literally shot him, point-blank, in the head.

He was about to get up, when a hand gently pushed him back down on the bed.

“Cas? What are you doing in my room?”

Cas shifted awkwardly as he handed Dean aspirin and a glass of water. “Actually, this is my room.”

“What?” Dean squinted up at his boyfriend. The memory of last night suddenly hit him like a truck, and he doubled over, groaning and holding his head in his hands.

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

Dean shook his head and looked up into Cas’s concerned eyes. “I made a complete ass of myself last night, didn’t I?”

Cas’s eyebrows shot up. “Well I…. I wouldn’t say that.”

Dean sighed and said, “Look Cas, I’m sorry for the way I behaved last night. I was completely out of line, and it shouldn’t have happened.”

There was silence for about a minute or two and then Cas whispered, “Did you mean it? What you said?”

Dean held his breath. Should he tell the truth? Or was Cas asking because he didn’t feel the same and wanted to let Dean down gently?

Dean decided on telling the truth and whispered back, “I…. I did mean what I said last night.”

There was a deep pause after Dean spoke, and he panicked thinking he completely and utterly fucked their relationship up for good.

“Cas, I-“Dean started, then felt a pair of lips crashing onto his. “Mmmph.”

“I love you,” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips. “I was so afraid after I blurted it out to you that I ruined everything between us. Especially because you said that you wanted to take things slow.”

Dean had to suppress a laugh, “That’s exactly what I was afraid of too. I thought you didn’t mean it, or you were just joking. And I did say that, but I just fell so quickly for you, it was unbelievable. I’m so happy you feel the same.”

“Me too.” Cas mumbled, diving back in for another kiss.

They made out passionately, eventually begrudgingly breaking apart to go get some greasy breakfast at the buffet.

As they were eating, Dean caught Cas watching him with a smile. “What?”

“Nothing…. I just. I love you Dean. So much. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing it.”

Dean blushed, and said, “Me too.” He felt a little uncomfortable saying the words out loud, but he’d be damned if he didn’t let Cas know how much he loved him back in his own special way.

He reached across the table, taking Cas’s beautiful, slender fingers in his, grinning when Cas started tracing his palm.

They finished breakfast and strolled around the ship, stopping to head back to Dean’s room.

They sat outside on the balcony, just watching the ocean pass by, nothing in sight but endless deep blue water.

“I want to get my drinking under control.”

Cas turned his head to look at Dean, deep in thought. “How about this. Whenever you start to feel the urge to drink, come talk to me first. Deal?”

“Deal.” Dean said, smiling.

They spent the rest of the day looking out at the ocean, chatting idly, until the sun went down and it was dark.

Dean asked Cas to stay for the night, and promised they would just cuddle, nothing more.

As Dean settled into bed, Cas climbed in beside him, snuggling into Dean’s chest.

“Good night, Dean. I love you. Sleep well.”

Dean kissed the top of Cas’s head, and it wasn’t until he was sure Cas was asleep that he whispered, “I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW things happen in this chapter ;) Warnings: Mentions of Dean's alcoholism. 1 chapter left!

It was another blissful day at sea where Dean and Cas spent all day in bed cuddling, talking, watching the on-board tv, and ordering room service, when the realization hit him that this was the last official day of the cruise.

He didn’t want it to be over. He wanted it to last at least a little bit longer.

That night he tossed and turned it bed, until Cas eventually wrapped his arms around him, calming him down and lulling him to sleep.

 

 

When Dean woke the next morning, he saw Cas standing on the balcony, and noticed they were back in the Florida port they left from.

He sidled up beside Cas and said, “So, it’s finally over, huh?”

Cas bit his lip and turned to look at Dean, “I don’t want it to be over.”

Dean laced their fingers together and whispered, “Me neither.”

Cas left to go pack, and Dean did the same, reluctantly stuffing items into his luggage.

The signal on Dean’s phone was back on, so he called Sam to tell him the cruise was over.

After he was done, he knocked on Cas’s door and watched him as he finished packing, then they went to the bottom deck to go through the process of getting off the ship.

Once they were finally off and done with security, Dean tensed in anticipation. He had no idea what would happen now that they were off the cruise ship. Would Cas still want to be with him? He said he loved him, that had to count for something. Right?

“So,” Dean started.

“Come home with me.” Cas said breathlessly.

“What?” Dean asked, not sure if he heard him right.

“You live alone, correct?” When Dean nodded, he continued, “Well, if you aren’t in any immediate need to go home yet, you could stay with me in Florida for a bit before heading back to Kansas.”

Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat. “You…. still want to be with me even after the cruise?”

“Of course!” Cas’s outburst startled them both. “Of course,” Cas said, gentler now. “Dean, when I said I loved you on the ship, I meant it. You’re not just a fun little fling for me. Unless…. you don’t feel the same?”

Cas’s shattered expression broke his heart, and he quickly said, “No, of course I feel the same, Cas! The way I feel for you in these past few weeks is…. unlike anything I’ve ever felt for anyone. Ever. I’m not willing to give that up just because the vacation is over.”

Cas breathed an audible sigh of relief and laced their fingers together, “So, will you stay with me then?”

Dean pretended to consider the offer and finally said, “I guess so.”

Cas chuckled, and they went to go find his car.

 

 

 

It had been 2 weeks since the cruise ended, and Dean still hadn’t gone home yet.

He and Cas had been living in complete domestic bliss, cooking breakfast together, watching tv, and wearing each other’s clothes.

When Cas left to go to work everyday for a couple of hours, Dean liked to just walk around his house in his bathrobe and discover new things that he hadn’t noticed before. Like how he had a dent in the closet, and various abstract paintings on the walls. 

He called Sam a couple of times to check how Jess was going along in her pregnancy. She was about 3 months along now.

Eventually though, he had to go back to his house. He had a job and his break had to end sometime soon.

The last night they had together before Dean had to leave was incredibly melancholic.

They both knew Dean had to leave, but that didn’t mean they weren’t both allowed to be bitter over it.

As they laid in Cas’s bed kissing, Dean bit on Cas’s lip and pulled his shirt over his head.

“Dean,” Cas started, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Dean whispered, “I’m ready. I want to do this. Do you?”

“Absolutely,” Cas responded, and pulled Dean onto his lap.

Their erections rocked against each other, and they both groaned.

“Cas,” Dean moaned. He slowly stripped himself of his boxers and blushed when he saw how Cas was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing on earth. Crowley had never looked at him like that when they had sex.

But sex with Cas wasn’t sex. It was making love.

Dean shook his head at his cheesy thoughts and pulled Cas’s shirt and boxers down.

Cas smirked when Dean gawked at the size of Cas’s dick and asked, “Like what you see there?”

“You know I do,” Dean mumbled, and began kissing and nipping at Cas’s neck.

“Dean,” Cas moaned when Dean sucked a hickey into his neck. “Dean, baby, please.”

Dean slowly moved his affections down Cas’s body, pausing right above his hipbones, smirking when he heard Cas’s groans of frustrations.

He finally licked around Cas’s length, Cas’s moan reverberating loudly through the room.

Dean took Cas’s into his mouth slowly, breathing through his nose, pumping with his hand what he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

He was distracted when Cas ran a hand through his hair, shakily saying, “You’re so beautiful.”

Dean looked up at Cas, lips wrapped around his cock, bobbing his head and taking him deeper, gagging slightly.

“Oh,” Dean looked up at Cas lustfully, sucking hard. “Oh, Dean. If you don’t stop, I’m gonna come.”

Dean popped off Cas’s cock and moved back up his body. “Where’s the lube?”

Cas shuffled through his bedside drawer until he pulled out a small bottle of lube. “What position would you prefer?”

Dean swallowed, the taste of Cas still lingering in his mouth. “I want you to fuck me.”

Cas smirked and drizzled a fair amount of lube on his fingers.

At the first finger slipping into his hole, Dean gasped loudly.

Cas paused and asked, “Continue?”

“Yes,” Dean moaned. “Please.”

Cas added another finger and then one more and Dean couldn’t take it anymore.

“Cas, I fucking need you. Now.”

He grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting a bit of it on his hands, and wrapped his hand around Cas’s length, pumping his cock.

Cas threw his head back, and Dean hovered over Cas’s length, eventually sinking down onto it, inch by inch.

Once Dean was fully seated they let out loud moans.

“Dean,” Cas whimpered. He put his hands on Dean’s hips, and Dean started to move up and down, riding his boyfriend.

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed, palms flat on Cas’s chest riding him harder and faster. The bed began to creak, and Cas’s face soon contorted into a beautiful mask of ecstasy.

Cas came with a loud shout and not so soon after Dean came screaming, “CAS!”

Dean collapsed on top of Cas, both of them sweaty and out of breath. Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair and kissed his neck gently.

“I love you.”

Dean eyes fluttered closed and he said, “I love you too.”

 

 

 

The next morning as Dean packed his stuff up, they both took a shower together leading to round 2 with Dean’s back pressed against the cold shower wall, and legs wrapped around Cas’s waist.

Cas drove Dean to the airport, and they kissed goodbye for about 5 minutes.

“I have to go, I can’t miss my flight.”

“Okay,” Cas whispered. “Call me when you get home.”

He spent the flight home shaking from fear, and wished Cas was there to hold his hand and calm him down.

It took everything he had in him not to order alcohol, but he reminded himself that he had made a promise, and instead imagined Cas’s voice in his head coaching him through it.

When he got home he set his luggage down and collapsed onto his bed, reaching for his phone to call Cas and Sam, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

He wondered who could possibly be visiting this late at night, and reached to open the front door, mouth dropping open in shock at who was on the other side.

“Hello, Dean. Did you miss me?”

It was Crowley.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is it! :)
> 
> Warnings: Crowley is a fucking asshole in this chapter.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Dean hissed.

“Oh, come on darling. That’s no way to treat your boyfriend.”

“Ex-boyfriend. You cheated on me, remember?”

Crowley didn’t look the slightest bit ashamed, which made Dean even more furious.

“Look,” Dean sighed, “It’s late, and I just came home from a long flight. Whatever you want to say to me, can it wait till morning? Please, just go home.”

Crowley started at him for a long minute, which made Dean feel incredibly uncomfortable, and finally responded with, “Fine. But I’m coming back here tomorrow.” He said, pointing a finger.

Dean really didn’t want to ever see Crowley again, but he was so tired he just said a weak, “Okay.”

Crowley left after that, and he fell into a long, blissful sleep.

 

 

 

He was awakened by a knock at the door, and Dean groaned, knowing exactly who it was. But he had promised, so he quickly changed into some clean jeans and a t-shirt, and begrudgingly answered the door.

“Good morning, love. You look delectable.”

And that’s exactly the difference, wasn’t it? If it was Cas at the door he would say, “You look beautiful.” But Crowley, of course, said delectable, looking for sex. As usual.

Dean just sighed and said, “Cut the bullshit. Why are you here?”

Crowley just raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Well, my-my. Hasn’t my Dean gotten quite feisty?”

That pissed Dean off and he spat, “First off all, I’m not ‘your Dean.’ Not anymore. And second, I’ve always been feisty. But you were too busy fucking other men to notice. Now tell me why you’re here before I kick you out of my house.”

Crowley scoffed and said, “Fine. I’m here because I want you back, okay? There. I said it.”

There was a long silence before Dean started bursting out in laughter. He was laughing so hard, tears came to his eyes.

“Are you-are you fucking kidding me? Like, are you pulling my leg right now?”

Now Crowley was the one who looked pissed and said, “Well, I’m here aren’t I? Do I look like I’m laughing?”

Dean wiped his eyes and said, “The answer, if it wasn’t obvious, is hell no. We will never get back together. There’s no chance in hell.”

Crowley’s face got beet red in anger, and he asked, “Why?” 

“Uh, well, I don’t know, maybe because you fucking cheated on me? And our relationship was never that great anyways. The only reason we were ever in one is because of the sex. And plus, you never cared about me.”

Crowley’s eyes dropped to the floor, and he said, “That isn’t true. I did care about you. Sometimes.”

Dean’s eyes rolled back so far in his head, he was sure they were gonna fall out of their sockets. “Well, even if you did, ‘sometimes,’ it’s too late now. I have a boyfriend, who I love, and who loves me.”

Crowley’s face contorted in disgust and he shouted, “We’ve only been broken up for a month or two, and you’ve already moved on to someone else? You can’t fall in love that fast!”

Dean was screaming now, and shouted, “Listen, asshole, what the fuck kind of right do you have, to try to walk back into my life, and get mad at me for moving on, when you’re the shithead that cheated?! And FYI, you can fall in love that fast. Are me and him gonna get married anytime soon? No, but even if we were, it’s none of your fucking business, you piece of shit. Now get the fuck out of my house and my life. I never want to see you ever again; do you hear me?!

Crowley scowled and said, “I never loved you anyways. You were just a good lay,” and walked out of his house, slamming the door shut with a resounding bang.

Dean was shaking in anger, but he was also proud for standing up for himself. He stood there in the entryway of his house for a couple of minutes, processing what the fuck just happened, before pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling Cas.

He answered in a couple of seconds, and said, “Hey, babe. You okay? Did you make it home alright?”

It hit him that he never called Cas to tell him he made it home safe, and he sighed, dragging a hand over his face. “Yeah, I did, sorry I didn’t get to call you. I was surprised by someone last night. My ex-boyfriend showed up at my house.”

“Are you okay? What did he say?” Cas asked, in concern.

“He wanted to get back together. I obviously told him to go stick it where the sun don’t shine, and he got pissed and told he that he never loved me and that I was a good lay.”

“Oh, Dean.” Cas said, sympathetically. “He’s an asshole for not realizing what he had. You’re beautiful, and strong, and a good man. I love you, and yes, you are certainly quite good in bed, but I love you for so much more than just that. I’m glad you’re not with him anymore. If he couldn’t see how amazing you are, then he doesn’t deserve a second chance.”

Dean was smiling now, and said, “Thanks, Cas. I love you too. Even though it’s only been a day since we’ve seen each other, I already miss you so much.”

“I miss you too. Maybe I can visit in a week or two. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect,” Dean flopped down on his couch. “You can meet Sam and Jess while you’re here. Sam really wants to meet you.”

Cas chuckled and said, “I want to meet him too. I have to go get ready for work, but I’m so proud of you for sticking up for yourself.”

They said their goodbyes, and when Dean hung up his phone, he felt at peace with himself. Like he said before, they weren’t in any rush to get married, or have kids, but that was okay, because they were still trying to take it slow.

He was also glad, despite the awful encounter, that he finally had closure with Crowley. He had said everything he wanted to, and felt so good about it.

Dean called Sam next, and told him everything that had happened, and that he was home.

“God, I can’t believe that entitled douchebag even showed up at your door. What an asshole.”

Dean murmured his agreement, and said, “So, how’s Jess?”

“She’s starting to show, and I’m so excited for our child. It’s a boy! Can you believe it? We’ve finally decided on the name Jack.”

Dean smiled and said, “I like that name. It’s perfect.”

They hung up soon afterwards, Sam promising to come over tomorrow, excited when Dean told him Cas might visit soon, and that he’d get a chance to finally meet him.

Dean grinned and turned on the TV. A month ago, it felt like he had hit rock bottom. But now he had an amazing boyfriend who he loved, a nephew coming on the way, and he was finally sober.

No matter what happened, he knew that everything was gonna be okay. This year was already a crazy rollercoaster ride of emotions, and he had a feeling he had just made it through the worst of it.

It was smooth sailing from here on out.


End file.
